


Knot as Planned

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Oswald Cobblepot, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Edward Nygma, Omega Lucius Fox, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, men with vaginas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Lucius goes into heat and Edward and Oswald help him out





	Knot as Planned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts).



Lucius Fox was not dumb, in fact he was a far cry from it. He had been one of the leading scientists and engineers at Wayne Enterprises R&D department and he was currently the M.E. at the GCPD. However, he would admit that what he had done was very, very dumb.

He had felt his heat coming for the past three days and hadn’t taken the proper steps to prepare. This was mostly due to his newly rekindled relationship with Edward and Edward’s mate Oswald. It had taken at least six months of dinners and lunch meet ups before he felt comfortable enough to give in to Ed’s request that he come live at Oswald’s manor.

While he and Oswald were certainly friends now he wasn’t sure where he stood with the alpha in terms of romance. He and Edward had picked up almost exactly where they left off, but with the new element of sex in their relationship. And while he was no stranger to Oswald’s fingers, his knot was another story.

Because of this he had been unsure of how to address the issue of his heat with the alpha. Edward hadn’t brought it up either, which Lucius was slightly hurt by. Back when he and Ed were together their heats had synced up, a common occurrence among omegas who lived together, called “nest mating”.

Nest mating was a very common practice in some countries where omegas would live together and help each other through heats until they were paired off with suitable alphas. Ed’s heat had since returned to its original cycle, but Lucius was still hurt that his lover hadn’t remembered.

He had planned on simply taking some suppressants and continuing his life normally, but the presence of both Oswald’s alpha pheromone and his own body’s attraction to Ed’s omega pheromone had rendered them useless and he had opted to stay home. Yet another choice that wasn’t exactly smart.

At the manor the scent of the other two occupants was inescapable, tormenting him as he laid in the room he sometimes shared with Edward and writhed on the sheets. Finally unable to take the clawing heat he stripped himself and wandered down the hall to the master suite that Edward shared with his mate. Here the smell was so strong that his knees almost buckled and a long high whine tore itself from his throat. Unable to think clearly he felt no shame in crawling into their bed and burying his face in their pillows as he began rutting into the silk sheets.

*************

Ed tapped his fingers anxiously on his desk as he waited for the rich voice of his lover to answer his phone. Their rhythm increased as the phone rang for the fourth time. It was unlike Foxy to let his phone ring for that long. After the fourth ring he was transferred to  voicemail.

Worried he left a quick message asking for the other omega to call him and hung up. He attempted to resume his paperwork but he couldn't focus with the nagging feeling that something was wrong. Huffing he attempted to call the office number for the GCPD medical examiner.

Once again he received no answer. Angry he slammed the phone down and began tapping his foot as well. He’d had this nagging feeling that something was off all week and he couldn’t figure out what. It’s almost as if he forgot something, but that’s impossible. With each passing moment he was growing more and more agitated until he stood up with a low growl and made his way to Oswald’s office. As much as he just wanted to barge in he knew there was a chance his mate was conducting important business so he forced himself to take a deep breath and knock calmly.

“Come in!” The voice said on the other side of the door.

And Ed wasted no time in throwing the door open and nearly slamming it shut behind him. Sensing his mate’s agitation Oswald released soothing pheromones, letting his scent permeate the room. Ed relaxed slightly and locked the door, before stalking to Oswald’s desk and kneeling beside him. Oswald guided his head to rest on his lap and began running his fingers through his mate’s carefully styled hair.

“What’s wrong, love?” He asked softly.

“Lucius isn’t answering his cell phone or his office phone. Something’s wrong, I know it. I’ve felt weird all week, but I can’t figure it out,” Edward explained, desperation in his voice.

Oswald continued to stroke his hair for a few seconds before responding. “Have you tried the phone at the manor? I noticed he’d been smelling odd the last few days, perhaps he’s sick and didn’t go to work.”

Edward frowned, tipping his head slightly, and  thinks for a moment. “If he was sick he would have said something,” he replied, once putting a few pieces together in his mind. “But now that you mention it, his scent has been different. I’ll call home and if he doesn’t answer I’m going to take off at lunch and go check on him.”

Oswald nodded and continued to pet his omega. “You know, if you make a habit out of this I’m going to buy an Omega cushion for the office. Although I’d much prefer you sitting or standing by my side than Kneeling at it.”

Ed huffed, nipping slightly at Oswald’s thigh through his pants before standing. “I prefer it as well, I find Kneeling far to intimate to do in front of the general uneducated, and frankly, unworthy public.” With that, Edward picked himself up from the kneeling position. He then turned away from his alpha and marched out of the office with Oswald's laughter following behind the omega.

*************

The phone rang downstairs, but Lucius barely heard it over the ringing in his own ears. Chest heaving, dark skin glistening, and thighs soaked in slick. He was a mess, a hot mess, literally if the fire still trapped under his skin had any say. He rolled over, away from the sticky mess he had made of one of Edward’s pillows and sunk his teeth into Oswald’s.

The angle was all wrong for him to even attempt to finger himself, and he was getting increasingly frustrated with the lack of alpha knot inside his fluttering entrance. The phone on the landing rang and he briefly thought about answering. The thought of Oswald or Edward being on the other end, makes him whimper as he attempts to stand.

His weak legs were unable to follow through and he collapsed back onto the bed. For the first time all day he was able to think clearly and remembered Oswald kept a few burner phones lying around in case of emergency. Perhaps there was one in the room? Forcing himself up he crawled to the head of the bed and rummaged around in the nightstand. He was in luck, there in the second drawer was a small black flip phone. Almost sobbing with relief, he grabbed it and punched in Edward’s cell.

*************

Edward was about to throw his cell phone across the room in frustration when it rang. The number wasn’t one he immediately recognized but he took the risk and answered it anyway. “Hello?”

“Ed…..Eddie…….I...Heat…..pl-please…!” Lucius panted into the phone. His voice high and needy.

“Foxy? What do you mean!? Are you ok!?” Ed asked frantically.

“Just come home and fuck me!” The other omega growled. Before cutting himself off with one of the most pathetic whimpers Ed had ever heard the other omega make. “Please, Eddie. I can’t take this much more. Please.”

“Ok, I’m coming home. Hang on, Foxy. I’m going to take care of you.” Ed went to hang up but was stopped.

“Wait! Please keep talking,” Lucius begged.

Edward’s cheeks flushed red with color, knowing he couldn’t walk through City Hall dirty talking his omega lover. Plus the number wasn’t one in Ed’s phone, so Lucius had likely grabbed a burner. That meant wherever the other omega was in the manor he wasn’t near one of the house phones or his own cell phone. And he likely wasn’t in any shape to move very far.

“Foxy,” He growled, hoping he sounded slightly authoritative, “I can’t. Not right now, plus the burner phone doesn’t have many minutes on it. So I need you to tell me where you are.”

The other omega went silent and then mumbled, “Your room.”

Ed choked, breath catching as he imagined the other in the bed he shared with Oswald. “W-wh-where’s your phone?” He stuttered, losing any air of authority he might have had.

“My room, but I don’t think I can walk that far.”

“I need you to try, go get your phone and call me on it. Please, Foxy,” Ed begged, hoping it would be as effective on the other omega as it was on Oswald.

“Ok, I’ll try,” and the call ended as the burner phone ran out of prepaid time.

Ed raced down the hall to Oswald’s office not bothering to knock as he frantically threw the door open.

“Oswald! I have to take the rest of the day off!”

Oswald froze mid-sentence and a voice on the other end of the phone was still chattering. Fixing him with a hard stare Oswald motioned for him to wait and shut the door. Whimpering Ed reluctantly did as his alpha told him.

Oswald hurriedly wrapped up the call and beckoned his mate over. “What the hell was so important that you decided to act in this most unprofessional manner?” He growled.

Ed hung his head, making a small whimpering noise. “I’m sorry, Alpha. Foxy is in heat and he didn’t sound like he was holding up very well. I need to go home. Please, Alpha.”

Oswald sighed, pulling Ed toward him and into his lap. Ed went willingly, tucking his face into the crook of Oswald’s neck and letting his alpha scent him.

“You’re not in trouble, Ed. I understand why you were in a hurry, but you can’t just barge in like that. Now, I’m not sure how we didn’t notice he was approaching his heat, that’s something to discuss with Lucius later. I trust you to keep him satisfied until I can get home and sort matters.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Ed sighed, relaxing more and more as Oswald scented him. Removing himself from Oswald’s lap he leaned down to whisper, “It might be beneficial to have a kit on hand. I don’t think we have one at the manor, so do I have permission to get one?”

“Yes, especially since we don’t know how Lucius feels about me working him through a heat.”

Edward nodded, pressed a quick kiss to Oswald’s lips, and left.

*************

Lucius took a long time pulling himself together and making his way back to his own room. His legs had been shaky and each step brought with it the feeling of his own slick trickling down his inner thigh. Once in his own room he kept himself braced against the door until he regained his breath.

He quickly snatched his phone and saw the missed call from Ed previously. He deleted the voicemail, already guessing what it would be about and almost called the other. But if he started that call now he’d be in no fit state to return to the master bedroom, and he desperately needed to be near the strongest source of both of their scents.

The trip back to the master bedroom was shorter, fueled by his need to be closer to their enticing aroma. He flung himself onto the bed almost immediately, the anticipation to hear Ed’s voice again made his temperature burn hotter as his body ached and he dripped with more slick. He speed dialed Edward, hand inching down to play with his pussy in an attempt to get some form of relief.

“Foxy, I’m on my way home.” Edward spoke quickly on the phone. “I was starting to worry when you didn’t call back sooner. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, just took a while….couldn’t...ah!.....I can’t wait much longer, Eddie. I’m so hot! It hurts.”

Ed calmly shushed him, voice a soothing trill as he answered. “I know, I know. Just breathe, ok. I wish you had said something sooner. We could have taken care of this.”

“I thought you’d remember!” Lucius snapped, anger warming his blood as well as the heat.

“You’re right,” Ed soothed. “I should have, I’m sorry, Foxy. Please, forgive me, my sweet omega, please.”

Lucius huffed, anger sapping out of him. He could never stay mad at Edward whenever he calls him names of endearment. “I forgive you, but please hurry.” His hand dropped to the bed, his fingering having been proved a useless endeavor.

“I’m making one quick stop. I won’t be long. Try and hold on until I get home ok? If you get too hot you can soak in the tub in the ensuite. You can turn the jets on. Oswald let me buy the extra omega setting.”

“Why didn’t you mention that sooner!” Lucius snarled, flinging himself off the bed and into the ensuite master bathroom.

“I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE IN HEAT!” Ed snapped back.

“Fine, just hurry,” Lucius said and ended the call. He felt slightly guilty for snarling at Ed but he was drowning in his own slick and he felt like he should get a free pass for being slightly bitchy.

*************

Edward shut the door to the manor a little harder than necessary in his blind hurry to get upstairs to his lover. He’d been on edge himself since he hung up from Lucius in the limo, but had been unable to enjoy it. He’d been mortified walking into one of the omega specialty stores while obviously soaked in slick, his scent thick all around him. Luckily there was no one else there besides the omega working the counter.

As eager as he was to get upstairs he knew he had to be the responsible one until Oswald got home. He hung his jacket up in the closet and went into the kitchen to get some water bottles and cut up some fruit for Lucius to snack on. It was important that the other omega stay hydrated and have something to eat.

He grabbed a few granola bars as well and went upstairs with the box full of toys tucked under his arms and a tray full of snacks and water in his hands. As soon as he got to the second floor landing, the scent of Lucius' heat hit him in the face like three tons of fucking bricks. A low keen left his throat and a warm trail of slick leaked from his cunt.

“Fuck, Foxy,” he growled and continued to his bedroom. It was even worse in there and it was obvious Lucius had enjoyed some personal time with one of his pillows.

Speaking of the other omega, he could hear small whines and moans coming from the bathroom and steam leaking into the room from where the bathroom door was still wide open. Taking a moment to strip himself, Ed took a water bottle and a granola bar and entered the bathroom.

Edward’s cunt pulsed as he drank in the sight of his omega lover with his head thrown back against one of the bath cushions, dark skin glistening with bath water and one hand frantically working himself over. The jets in the tub were pulsing steadily and Ed knew from experience Lucius was resting on top of one of the omega jets along the bottom of the tub.

The warm water constantly massaging against his small omega cock and gently pulsing against his dripping entrance. The other omega’s neck arched and Ed licked his lips, eager to sink his teeth into the other’s scent gland. Stepping closer Ed knelt beside the other and dipped his fingers into the water.

Lucius’ nose twitched and he cracked his eyes open to meet Ed’s. “It’s about time!” He whined.

Ed laughed leaning in to kiss the other omega and swallow his moans and his finger replaced Lucius’ inside his slickened entrance. Ed was able to work his fingers in deeper and angle them just right. Lucius tossed his head back, lips separating from Ed’s as he moaned loudly. Ed smirked as he continued to expertly massage the sensitive spot inside his little science nerd that would make him see stars. “Is this what you’ve been desperate for,” he murmured. Unable to resist any longer he leaned forward and bit down on the other’s exposed neck, tearing a ragged cry from the other omega as he shuddered beneath him.

“Oh, yes!” Lucius cried, rolling his hips to send Edward’s fingers deeper. He reached up and cupped the nape of Edward’s neck, digging his nails into his flesh as his release drew nearer. “Ughn,” he grunted. “Faster!”

Ed listened to his lover's demands and kept pumping his fingers faster, in and out of Lucius, working him through the intense orgasm that rippled through his body uncontrollably, and easing him through the aftershocks. “What a good boy. We got your first one.” He kisses him on the cheek.

Once the other omega was sated, limply floating in the warm water, Edward removed his hand and switched the jets to massage mode. Gently, Edward helped Lucius set up and had him drink some water before pulling the plug out to let the lukewarm water drain from the tub. He then set about refilling it with steaming honey and mango scented water.

Lucius just rested against the edge of the tub, body finally relaxing after being wound up for so long. However, Lucius’ heat was far from over and Ed was sure the other omega would be wound up again soon. Ed pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before darting back into the master bedroom and retrieving one of the toys out of the omega kit. Returning to the bathroom he shut the water off and got in, maneuvering the other into his arms.

“And what, may I ask, is that you’re holding?” Lucius drawled, noticing the toy Edward had brought.

“The reason I was late. I’m sorry about that, by the way. But you seem pretty exhausted right now. So we can wait to use it. Here, why don’t you eat something,” He unwrapped the granola bar and handed it to Lucius who ate it slowly.

Ed ran his hands softly along the rich dark skin of the other’s sides, stroking across smooth delicate skin. They traced around to the front, locking around the other omega’s middle before drifting farther upward. Fingers deftly tracing around the sensitive flesh of his nipples. Lucius purred, sinking back against Edward and turning his head to start scenting the other man.

Ed giggled softly as Lucius’ scruff rubbed against his neck, prompting him to do it more. Ed squirmed, pinching one of the other man’s nipples in retaliation and receiving a sharp nip in return. Satisfied with the startled yelp he drew from the other omega, Lucius pulled back, locking eyes with his lover.

Ed leaned down and brushed their lips together, slowly drawing him into a deep slow kiss. Their tongues tangled together, languidly stroking and twining together. Clever fingers resumed their work of twisting and rubbing at the sensitive flesh of the other’s chest. Lucius hummed lowly, hand moving up to twist in Edward’s hair. He growled as he felt the stiff product used to keep it slicked back instead of the soft curls he preferred.

Breaking the kiss Lucius felt a spike of electricity down his spine at the thin trail of saliva connecting them. Getting the message Ed allowed Lucius to turn the shower head on, dowsing them both in hot water from above. Working quickly, Lucius combed his fingers through Ed’s coffee colored locks, loosening them back into their natural curly state.

Satisfied he turned the shower head off and allowed himself to be positioned back in Ed’s lap, reveling in the sensation of the other’s lips on his. This kiss was much more intense, each eagerly lapping at the others mouth and sucking intently on one another’s slick muscles.

This time Ed broke the kiss, moving instead to start nipping and sucking and licking his away across Lucius' throat. Ed’s own skin was easy to mark, fair and delicate, but he was determined to mark Foxy as well.

Lucius keened, heat spreading through his blood at the rough treatment his bonding gland was getting. Ed growled, possessive heat taking hold as he wished he could bond the other omega in his arms. Instead he tightened his grip on the others hips, slowly starting to grind his swelling omega cock against Lucius’ crevice.

“Ed.....oh!...Ed, yes, please,” Lucius whimpered.

Ed slid his hands down farther, cupping the back of Lucius’ thighs and hooking them over his legs and spreading them. A deep rumble left Ed’s chest as the sight of the other’s fluttering pussy.

Reaching one arm out he picked up the toy he brought in and dangled it in front of Lucius.

“What….unf!....What’s that?” Lucius asked eyeing the two egg shaped pieces of plastic connected by a long cord.

Ed grinned, kissing Foxy’s ear as he brought the toy beneath the water. “This is the newest omega double vibe. Only the best for you, Foxy.” He teased, slipping the others semi-erect cock through the loop on the back of the smaller plastic egg and sliding the larger one into his cunt.

“Ah! Ed.” His body shuttered as the toy entered him. He felt so full already. “Wh-wha-Oh shit!” Lucius cried as Ed used the little remote to turn it on.

Edward didn’t even ease Lucius into it, opting to start with the middle setting. Lucius turned his head and bit down on Ed’s neck to muffle his next scream as the sensation of the vibrators on his cock and in his cunt overwhelmed him.

Ed laughed, reveling in the sensation of Lucius' teeth in his neck. “You like the way I didn’t ease you into it.”

“Ba-bastard!” Lucius snarled against his neck as he rocked his hips frantically.

“Then tell me to stop,” Ed challenged. “Tell me to take it out if I’m such a bastard.” He smirked wickedly as he watched Lucius’ body squirm.

Lucius’ answering growl was cut short by another wail as Ed turned up the intensity. “Oh, f-fuck!”

“If you don’t like it, then all you have to do is say so.” Edward continued to taunt him. His only reply was more moaning from the other omega.

Laughing darkly, Ed moved one hand up to Foxy’s chest again and the other moved to Lucius’ hip, squeezing tightly in order to leave yet another mark on his omega.

As Lucius lost himself to the intense pleasure, Edward began rolling his hips again, frantically trying to get to some relief for his own need. It’s not nearly enough, but he’s not the one in heat. He must have expressed his discontent though because suddenly Foxy is shifting in his lap, turning to face him. Lucius starts rolling his hips against Ed’s thigh, hand reaching down to stroke at his dripping folds and ravaging his mouth. Ed lets him, enjoying the other man’s clever fingers working over him as he strokes the smooth skin of the other’s ass.

The kiss ends abruptly with Lucius shuddering his way through another orgasm, tiny omega cock squirting against his belly. “E-E-Ed! Ed….It’s….ooooh!”

Mercifully, Edward turns the vibrators down, but not all the way off and lets the other grind against him until he lets out another keening sound and collapses against him. Ed turns the toy off and gently removes them.

“Feel better, Foxy?” Edward asks, proud of the work he’s done so far.

Lucius manages a small nod against Ed’s shoulder, boneless as the worst of his heat has been fought off. Ed carefully wipes him down before draining the tub and helping the other stand. Once they’re dry he has Lucius drink the rest of the water before leading him into the bedroom.

Edward had considered changing the sheets but knows there is no point when they’ll be dirty again in a few hours. Instead he pushes the soiled cover off the bed and lets the other omega curl up on the sheets. He’s still dripping, and contemplates getting some of the toys he uses with Oswald when Foxy hooks his waist and drags him onto the bed.

Before Ed can say anything the other is already lapping up the slick that has collected on his thighs, nipping and sucking in random places as he goes. His marks aren’t very dark, out of respect for Oswald’s claim on Ed, but they’re there.

Ed feels his opening drip at the thought of being so deeply marked by Lucius that it takes weeks before they start to fade. “Ughn,” he moans, grabbing the back of Lucius’ head. “Foxy, my sweet little scientist, are you going to eat me out?” Ed teased, running his hands down from Lucius’ head and down to caresses the omega’s shoulders.

Lucius didn’t answer, instead he chose to move upward, swallowing Ed’s cock.

The sudden unexpected sensation of Lucius’ warm, wet, lips around his member made Ed cry out, grip tightening on the other’s shoulders. Satisfied that the taller omega was occupied with the sensation of his tongue caressing his slit,  Lucius slid his fingers up Ed’s thigh, the soft sensation creating goosebumps on the pale flesh. Edward tries to hold back his moans, but he can’t help it as two of Foxy’s fingers start deftly working him over.

Still relentlessly sucking his cock, tongue lashing furiously against the head as two finger crooked inside Ed to work his sweet spot, Foxy glanced up, dark eyes meeting Edward’s blown pupils through half lidded eyes.

“Fuck! Fuck, Foxy, you’re so pretty. Such a pretty little omega. God, you’re gonna kill me, how did I get so-ah!” Edward’s cock pulsed at the base as he filled Lucius mouth with a few small squirts of cum.

Lucius popped off his cock, soft kitten licks cleaning him of the last few drops of cum and swallowed what he collected. Edward tastes too good to be wasted. “Oh, Eddie, I’m the lucky one,” he purred, crawling up Edward’s body and pressed a kiss to the other’s lips. “You have a handsome—“ he nipped at Edward’s lips again and again— “powerful, loving alpha, and here you are. Sharing a nest with me.” Lucius rolled to the side, pulling Ed to his chest and tangling their legs together. “So pretty, those long legs. Any alpha would be lucky to have you, and you picked Oswald.” He cooed, hand moving back down to continue pumping inside Edward. “Can you smell him, Eddie, your powerful alpha?”

Ed turned and connected their lips, biting at him softly before pulling away. “Yes.” He nods. “But it smells even better with you here.... God Foxy,” his body trembled when he grunted those words through his teeth. “I forgot how good you smell in heat.” Ed shuddered again, orgasm hitting him suddenly as he inhaled their mingled scents.

Lucius could smell it it too. Their scents mingling perfectly. Like a pack. Overwhelmed Lucius curled up against Edward, letting the other stroke whatever skin he could reach and mouth softly at his scent glands. Eventually Ed coaxed him into eating the bowl of fruit he cut up, and the two laid together, relaxed as they kissed and touched.

Lucius was starting to drift off into a haze created by the soothing scent of Edward and the warmth of the others body when he noticed he was warmer than he should be. Whimpering he rolled his hips against Ed, hoping the other omega would catch on.

“I think it’s time you had a proper knot, don’t you?” Edward asks.

Lucius nodded, not trusting himself to speak as Ed got the kit out.

“That’s not necessary, Edward,” a disembodied voice spoke from across the room.

Lucius and Edward both turned toward the door to find Oswald standing there with his suit jacket over his arm, vest unbuttoned, and the top few buttons of his dress shirt gone as well.

Slowly the scent of the alpha started closing in on the two, it was smokier now, from an entirely different kind of fire. Oswald’s eyes pinned the two omega’s in place, heating them both up from the inside out with its intensity. “My, but don’t you two make a pretty site. And Lucius, you’ve made yourself right  at home, even marked your scent everywhere.”

“Alpha,” Lucius tried to answer but was silenced as Oswald approached the bed.

Acting on instinct, Lucius ducked his head, wrists turned outward and he was shaking slightly. He knew Oswald wasn’t going to hurt him, but he was nervous, and Edward must have sensed this because he wrapped his hands around Lucius’ wrists, squeezing softly.

Oswald took a breath, reigning in his alpha instinct, a task made more difficult because of the rut. He hadn’t expected the mixed scent of Lucius' heat and his mate’s slick to throw him into a rut, but then again he didn’t know Lucius would smell so good either. Slowly he reached out and cupped the darker omega’s cheek, lifting his head to meet his eyes. He inspected the two omegas on the bed, a deep rumbling growl leaving him as he noticed the many marks on Lucius and the few on Ed. Ed shuddered, fighting the urge to present himself to his mate that very moment. Instead he pressed up against Foxy’s back. Hoping to help the other omega stay grounded.

“Why Eddie, a little possessive aren’t we. You’ve marked him as if you were an alpha. But, sadly you aren’t and poor Lucius looks like he needs to be knotted proper.” Oswald brought the other’s attention back to him.

“Would you allow that, Lucius. For me to knot you? If you say no then I won’t, I won’t even stay in the room if you aren’t comfortable with it. I’m not asking you to bond with me, I am not claiming you. You belong to Edward. I am only asking if you will allow me to help you through your heat.”

Lucius shivered, imagining Oswald’s knot, the same knot that had stretched and filled Ed in front of his very eyes, in _him_? Filling him and taking him. Making him whole. A pack.

“Yes! Yes, alpha, please, I need you to knot me, please!” Lucius begged, but he hadn’t meant to sound so desperate.

Oswald hushed him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Edward—“ he looked at the other omega — “be a good omega and help him relax while I get undressed.”

Ed nodded eagerly, and resumed his rough kiss with Lucius. Easing the other omega back onto the bed he wasted no time in coaxing the other to relax.

Hands roaming all over the expanse of smooth dark skin, he hummed happily as the other went lax beneath him letting his legs splay open on either side of Ed’s. Ed nipped sharply at his lip and slid his cocklet into Foxy’s loose opening.

“Ah! Eddie! Eddie!” Lucius’ back bowed and he  brought his legs up around Ed’s hips, pulling him closer. “Ah, ah, ah,” he moaned as Edward fucked him as deeply as he can.

Oswald growled and tossed his shoes into the corner and finished removing his dress shirt. Eager to taste and touch the beautiful omegas in his nest. He then took a condom out of the top drawer of their nightstand and stroked his large alpha cock as he as he watched Edward fuck the other omega. Hot blood surged through his body, swelling his cock into full erection as he opened the condom, putting it on properly before crawling into the bed behind up Ed. He soothed hands down Edward’s back, growling as the Omega’s back arched at his touch.

Ed purred at the attention, and Oswald smiled and hooked his chin over Ed’s shoulder, bare chest pressing into the warm sweaty skin of his mate’s back. “Look at you, fucking into him like an alpha. If only you had a knot to fill him up.” He purred biting harshly against Ed’s bonding mark.

Ed cried out, his thrusts faltering as his body responded to the possessive move of his alpha with a fresh wave a slick. “Ughn,” he grunted, slick dripping from his pussy and mixing with Lucius’. He steadied his pace and continued to drive his cock into the the other’s cunt.

“You two are so pretty, I’m such a lucky alpha. To come home to two sweet little omega’s nesting in my bed.” One of his hands drifted to start stroking Lucius’ leg, which was still wrapped around Edward. “Hmmm, Lucius, did you enjoy that? Letting Eddie fuck you, use that kit on you. Did you like being mindless with need as our scents surrounded you? You two looked awfully comfy when I arrived.”

“Yes! Oswald, I couldn’t….agh! Smelled so good,” Lucius tried to explain but he was having a hard time focusing on anything right now. Being fucked by Edward so tenderly always scrambles his mind.

“Shhh, I know.” Oswald turned back to Ed with another harsh nip. “Go on then, move over and let me help poor Lucius out before he gets too riled up.”

With a reluctant whimper, Ed pulled out of Lucius, cock dripping with slick and cum, and moved to the side to let Oswald have a clear view of the other.

“Quite a mess little Eddie has made of you. Look at all those bruises.” Oswald licks his lips at all the beauty before him. “Sometimes I think you’ve turned him into an alpha with how possessive he is of you.”

Oswald pressed his own fingers into the marks Ed made on the other omega’s skin. This touch sends a pleasurable ache through Lucius as he rolled his hips against the alpha.

“Then again who could blame him. You’re intelligent, handsome, and you smell divine. What a dream you are Lucius, a wonderful, sinful dream.” Oswald dipped his head and started lapping at his scent glands, scenting him but not claiming him. He truly means it when he says that Lucius belongs to Ed.

Lucius didn’t know if it was the heat talking or not but he really wished the alpha would bite him. Unable to speak clearly around his keening whines he wrapped his arms around Oswald’s neck, head lolling to the side to allow the alpha more access to his vulnerable neck.

Every instinct in Oswald was screaming at him to sink his teeth into the omega and claim him. He gritted his teeth together, pressing his lips against Lucius’ skin as he tried to check his need to mark the other. He felt his mate’s fingers run through his hair and then cup the back of his neck.

“Alpha, it’s ok. Trust me,” Ed soothed.

Oswald wasn’t sure if Ed was trying to make him feel better about his raging alpha hormones or the fact he was currently sucking lightly on the skin of Lucius’ neck. Tongue tracing over the marks Ed left there and shivering with pleasure of the mixed taste of them both.

Before he could give it too much thought Lucius was arching his neck, trying to push his bonding gland against him.

As tempting as it was, Oswald wasn’t about to let this happen while the omega was dazed and high on heat hormones. Instead he opted to start nipping the scent glands, thoroughly mixing their scents together and laying a claim of sorts on the scientist. Apparently it was enough to appease him because Lucius stopped wriggling and let himself relax under Oswald again. Making breathy moaning sounds as he luxuriated in the felling of Oswald’s teeth and tongue against the sensitive skin of his neck.

Working his way down, Oswald tasted every inch of exposed flesh he could, stopping to bite and lick at certain places that made the omega cry out.

Edward watched, his own cunt pulsing but knowing better than to touch himself without his mate’s permission. “Oswald, alpha, please.”

Oswald looked up, meeting Ed’s eyes and reached out, bringing his mate’s face close.

“Don’t worry, my darling little omega. I have a plan. Go get that toy I bought you for our anniversary.”

Ed perked up immediately and went to get the box from under the bed with the few omega toys he owned. Not much need for them when his alpha satisfied his needs. The toy was a rather large vibrating knot toy and he couldn’t wait to see what his alpha had planned.

“Not yet, my darling. First I’m going to indulge in one of your new favorite pastimes, and then once I’ve done that, Lucius here can help you stretch out your sweet pussy.”

Ed whimpered but did as told, moving to curl against Lucius’ side.

Through the haze of pleasure and unbearable warmth that had carried Lucius off he heard Oswald’s comment about Ed’s favorite pastime, but before he could really register what it meant Oswald was sliding farther down his body to lap at his soaked pussy.

“Ah!” Unprepared for the sensation Lucius almost bucked Oswald off him, but Edward was stroking his hip with one hand toying with the bruises he left and kissing along his shoulder. One of his long legs came and hooked itself around Foxy’s thigh, mindful of Oswald’s head.

With Edward keeping Foxy’s legs open and holding his hip, Oswald had full access to every inch of the other omega’s delectable pussy. This close to the source of the smell that had triggered his rut he wasn’t able to focus on anything other than his alpha instinct. Lapping eagerly at the dripping folds in front of him, Oswald growled as the sweet taste of the omega hit tongue. Encouraged by the sounds Lucius was making and the taste, Oswald worked his tongue faster, easing it inside the pulsing channel of the omega’s pussy.

Ed knew from personal experience how addictive the taste of the other omega’s cunt could be, but he was horny and Lucius looked ready to explode and if Oswald had his way the alpha would stay down there all day. Impatiently he pushed some of his discontent through his bond, causing the alpha’s head to snap up. Finally Oswald pulled away, kissing Lucius’ hip affectionately. “Omega, help Eddie stretch so we can fill him up with that knot toy.”

Lucius scrambled to obey, shaking hands making their way down to Ed’s pussy, two fingers easily sliding in and beginning to scissor. Oswald watched as he withdrew far enough to remove his pants and underwear the rest of the way. Ed didn’t need much stretching, and Oswald was far to riled up to let this go on for too long. He quickly had the two separate just long enough for him to slip the toy inside Ed. Lucius is sure Ed learned how to use vibrators from his mate, because Oswald immediately set the toy to the 5th setting and smirked as Ed nearly collapsed on the bed.

“Feel good, my sweet little omega?” Oswald said.

“Ah! Ah! Alpha! Not….no-oh fuck! Not as good as you!”

Pleased at Edward’s cries, Oswald leaned over to kiss Ed, sliding his tongue into the other’s slack mouth and letting him taste Lucius’ slick.

“Now on all fours, over Lucius, he’s gonna be a good boy and suck off your cute little cock while I fuck and knot his pretty cunt.”

Both omegas moaned and Ed hurried to settle himself comfortably over the other.

“If it’s too much, you need to squeeze my wrist ok?” Oswald said, bracing himself against the mattress on both sides of the rich skinned omega’s head.

“Yes, alpha,” Lucius whimpered, hopeless to do anything but listen to the alpha above him.

“Good,” Oswald growled and wasted no time plunging into the warm, wet opening of the omega.

Lucius howled, head thrown back and eyes shut as he scrambled for purchase. Nails digging tight into Oswald’s shoulders. The alpha held still for a few moments, allowing Lucius to catch his breath before signaling to Ed to go ahead.

Ed was much more careful, entering the others mouth slowly, despite the small size of his omega cock. Once he and Lucius had a steady rhythm he met Oswald’s eyes and the alpha started thrusting. Lucius was making high keening noises as he was carried away on waves of pleasure. It had been a long time since he’d had an alpha help him through a heat, and the fact that it was Oswald, the alpha who gave him a chance with the first love of his life. Forcing his eyes open Lucius looked up and met the blissed out glazed eyes of the other omega, his curly hair falling in his face, cheeks pink, and lips red and swollen.

God, Edward is so beautiful, the perfect omega.

Edward noticed Lucius whimpers becoming more strained, dark eyes wet with tears. Panic flooded him and Oswald immediately moved to soothe the overwhelmed omega. Lowering his head he nuzzled at Lucius’ scent glands, kissing them gently as he slowed his thrusts.

“Shhhh, it’s alright. I’ve got you, it’s ok. Oh Lucius, you have no idea how handsome you are. What a beautiful omega you are. And such a pretty pussy too. I can see why Edward loves you so much, so smart, and kind.”

Lucius shuddered, Ed’s cocklet slipping from his lips as he turned his head to scent Oswald.

“Alpha, Oswald, please...I...I can’t,” He whimpered again.

“Yes you can, Foxy. Just, uhn, relax. Ah, shit!” Ed shivered, trying to reassure the other but still have the knot toy still deep inside him. “Oh, fuck! You look so beautiful, getting stuffed full of my alpha’s knot. I knew you’d look pretty hanging off the end of a knot. Dripping, ah, mmmph, dr-dripping wet. Legs spread like a little….o-omega whore!” Ed’s knees went out and he ended up face down right next to Foxy’s shoulder.

“Humph, he’s one to talk. Getting off on the site of another omega with his alpha. But that’s because it’s you. And your his omega. He loves you, Lucius, and I….I’m glad you’re here.” Oswald said, thrusting into Lucius sweet dripping pussy. “I’m glad you’re letting me have the honor of helping you through this.”

Taking a deep shuddering breath Lucius nodded, wrapping his arms around Oswald’s shoulders and pulling himself flush against the alpha. Not wanting to be left out Ed crawled over and pressed against Lucius’ side. Oswald smirked and reached for the remote and upped the setting of the toy.

With Ed occupied with rubbing himself against Foxy’s hip and Oswald resuming his drive inside the other omega the room quickly filled with moans and growls and the slick sound of their bodies moving together. Once again overwhelmed but for an entirely different reason, Lucius started shaking, walls of his omega pussy clamping down tight on the almost fully swelled knot.

“Ah!” Oswald snarled, sinking his teeth into Lucius’ shoulder. Alpha instinct causing him to increase his drive as the omega tightened around him. Desperate to get those last few lunges in before his knot swelled to big for him to pull out.

The powerful thrusts rocked Lucius up the bed, increasing the friction against Ed as he continued to cling to the other omega. “Come for me, omega. Come on Lucius, let go for me,” Oswald growled into his ear, nipping sharply at the lobe.

Body surrendering the command of the alpha, Lucius screamed as he squirted around the tight knot inside him, cock squirting again, as he collapsed head first into the pleasure that had been threatening to overwhelm him since Oswald first entered him. Oswald followed him over the edge, snarling against Lucius’ neck.

The two lay panting, catching their breath for just a moment before Oswald shifted carefully, pulling Ed close and dipping his hand down to start working the toy in and out of him. “I wish I could knot you too, but I’m afraid you’ll have to make due.”

Ed whimpered, understanding that Oswald couldn’t help his situation but not liking having to settle for anything less than his mate’s thick knot. “Shhh, Eddie. I know, it’s not the same. But you did so good today, you were so good. Such a good little omega, coming home to your nest mate.” Oswald soothed, knowing what praise did for his little omega.

“You’d make such a fine alpha, coming home to fuck Lucius like that. All that hard work to satisfy him. And all these lovely marks, just like I do to you. Because you’re mine, Eddie, my omega, my mate. And Lucius is yours, and that means he’s part of my pack. And I always take care of my pack,” he vowed, twisting the toy sharply and causing Edward to cry out.

“Yes! Yes! Alpha, Oswald,” Edward shuddered, clamping down on the toy inside of him and drenching Oswald’s hand.

Oswald let Ed ride out the wave of his orgasm before reaching for the remote to slowly dial back the toy. Once he was sure Ed was sated he turned it off, but left inside his omega, to let Ed enjoy the feeling of being knotted.

Glancing away from Edward he met Lucius’ eyes, which were much more focused now, although the omega was clearly tired. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore, but in a good way. And tired.”

Oswald nodded, gently nuzzling the side of Lucius’ neck before slowly pulling out. Once he was free the other man dropped his legs from around Oswald’s waist and stretched, arching his body up against the alpha's.

“Watch it, or we’ll end up stuck together again,” Oswald teased, standing to dispose of the full condom.

Lucius just hummed curling into Ed’s side sleepily as he sought the warm embrace of the other omega. Oswald can’t say he didn’t feel a pang of jealousy and small bit of pain with he didn’t choose to snuggle into him. Instead of lingering though he went and got a warm cloth to gently clean both the omegas in the bed.

“Thank you, alpha,” Edward mumbled, kissing him gently as he removed the toy.

“Anything for my boys,” Oswald whispered, gently rubbing his nose against Ed’s cheek.

Once that was done he made both of them drink some water before finally crawling into the bed. Lucius immediately reached out, pulling Oswald close so that the omega was sandwiched between the mated pair. Momentarily shocked Oswald quickly recovered and wrapped his arm around his waist, and was quickly joined by Ed, who laced their fingers together. “Get lots of rest, this is far from over,” Edward teased.

“Dear Lord, what have I done, two greedy little omegas to satisfy. Thank goodness tomorrow is Saturday.” Oswald huffed, but the smile on his face gave away just how happy he was.

He watched protectively as the two omegas drifted off. If you had told him a few years ago that he’d not only have one brilliant gorgeous omega in his nest, but two, he’d wouldn’t have believed it. Especially if you said that both of the omegas were all but bonded. But now he couldn’t imagine having a life without both men in it. Pressing one last kiss to Lucius’ cheek, and leaning over to kiss Ed, he settled down, falling fast asleep with the perfect blend of their scents tickling his nose, and the warmth of both men in his arms.


End file.
